Still Hurts
by Ana Paula Duchovny
Summary: Um noite em equipe, um videoke .. uma declaração


**Titulo :** Still Hurts

**Autora :** Ana Paula Duchovny

**Data : **06 / 11 / 2009

**Disclaimer : ** Eles não me pertence. Uma criação de The Mark Gordon Company com a rede de TV CBS e os Estudios ABC. Mas o texto abaixo trata-se de uma fanfic, onde o foco é o relacionamento entre Hotch & Prentiss.

**Classificação :** Livre

**Categoria : **Romance / Humor

**Spoiler :** Não

**Sinopse : **Após um mais um caso resolvido, a mente deles vagavam no que a vida havia tornado. Em um bar após bebidas, uma aposta e uma declaração através de uma canção. O quem após?

Mas um caso se findou após longas horas de sofrimento. Um assassino frio, meticuloso, que fazia de suas vítimas, pequenos fantoches para satisfazer seus sonhos, estórias baseadas em filmes sobre a crueldade humana, no ponto quando um homem traído, não se importa com as conseqüências, simplesmente crucifica sua amada, em busca da cura do amor próprio.

Fim de noite, um bar, um microfone... e uma musica que dizia tudo.

**PVO Prentiss**

Ela simplesmente não aceitava uma pessoa se tornar dependente de outra, anular sua vida, seus sonhos em busca de uma felicidade, que ela sabe muito bem, não existe. Não é possível entender alguém que muda da água para o vinho, simplesmente para fazer todas as vontades e alegrias do ser amado. É inadmissível.

O que também era insuportável imaginar, pensar e aceitar, principalmente, era que, ela estava a um passo de toda essa loucura. Emily Prentiss estava apaixonada, e não podia aceitar isso na sua vida. Não ela, uma mulher totalmente independente, cheia de si, que prometera jamais depender de um ser amado ... ela ri nervosa, esse era seu pensamento antes de conhecer Aaron Hotchner

Aaron Hotchner era seu chefe, seu superior, como seu coração ousava fazer essa traição com seus princípios? Como ela faria para esquecê-lo? Quando percebeu já sonhava acordada com aquele homem, um tom firme, que impunha suas vontades somente com o olhar. Antigamente ate tinha uma "desculpa", lembrava-se da questão de chefe e subordinada, mas e agora, o que ela faria?

Hoje, era o primeiro caso em que Morgan assumira o cargo de chefe. E intencionalmente ou não, todas as decisões, pistas a investigar, pessoas a entrevistar, lá estavam eles, juntos, como antigos parceiros. Isso só podia ter uma armação dos deuses, uma conspiração.

Prentiss e Hotchner se tornaram o casal sensação, novos parceiros combatendo o crime, a mente criminosa... isso era demais.

A desculpa de cargos não existia mais. E, com certeza, a equipe já percebera, afinal, são profilers, as brincadeiras corriqueiras, as frases cheias de segundas intenções do pessoal. Como ela pode deixar esse sentimento transparecer tanto?

**PVO Hotchner**

Sua cabeça estava a mil, sem cargo, sem casa, sem filho, sem sossego, e tudo isso tinha somente um responsável Foyet. Ele iria pagar, com certeza.

Mas não era somente isso que atormentava Aaron Hotchner, aquela "coisa", que ele não nominava, era algo mais profundo, mais tenso, mais interrogativo. Como uma "pequena" possuía o poder de parar sua respiração somente com um sorriso? Seu corpo gelava, sentia seu sangue correr, seu coração pulsar, podia contar as batidas de seu coração.

Há um mês, esses sentimentos tomavam conta de seu ser, mas sabia que era ódio, raiva, ira... hoje com uma intensidade até maior, esses mesmos calafrios, suores, vinham mas, por outro objetivo, por outro ser... algo que não podia aceitar, não podia admitir, era errado, mas também era totalmente incontrolável. Hoje todo esse mal estar tinha um nome também, subentendia em sua mente, somente como "pequena", mas ela tinha um poder maior que seu inimigo mortal, um poder tão grande, que se lembrou que ao lamentar suas perdas, esquecera que também havia uma ex-esposa.

Emily Prentiss, essa era sua pior inimiga agora. Estava transformando o "grande homem" inatingível, em um menino, quando quer se encontrar com a primeira paixão, o primeiro amor. E isso realmente, não poderia estar acontecendo. Antes podia se esconder em seu cargo, chefe/subordinada, mas e hoje? Praticamente são parceiros em campo. Ele sabia que estava perdido.

Os momentos em que ela cuidou dele, na saída do hospital, buscava para ir ao trabalho e também o levava embora, aparecia para trazer algo para comer, ou ate mesmo ligava, para saber se estava bem. Ele pensou que iria enlouquecer na primeira vez que não houve telefonema, sopa ou ate um cappuccino no final da noite, meio que sem jeito da parte dela por aparecer em seu apartamento sem aviso. Bom, após o comentário, que hoje ele sabia que havia sido o mais idiota de sua vida, sobre as vindas, as preocupações, ate que a equipe começaria a estranhar... ela simplesmente parou. Com certeza não foram pelas palavras, mas pelo seu jeito frio e indiferente. Hoje ele sabe que isso doeu, pois é ele que hoje sente essa dor.

Fim de caso, tudo resolvido, vitima encontrada no ultimo suspiro, psicopata preso. Vamos para casa.

Mas a cidade era tranqüila, interior, a equipe precisava de uma bebida, uma diversão. E por unanimidade, todos resolveram esticar um pouco a noite no barzinho local, onde o show era simplesmente um microfone aberto ao publico local para tentarem mostrar as habilidades musicais dos moradores.

Escolheram uma mesa próxima ao palco, a única que havia, e de repente, esqueceram suas profissões e problemas. Festejavam, brincavam, brindavam a cada rodada de bebidas que iam sendo servidas. Uns tiravam sarro do outro, ate mesmo Hotch, com aquele jeito bravo, tinha as melhores tiradas da noite. Perdeu ate para a dupla destaque, Morgan e Emily, não tinha jeito com aqueles dois, nada escapava, nem mesmo ele.

Reid era o alvo principal, coitado, e a maioria das piadas ele não entendia, tentava achar uma explicação cientifica ou psicológica. Azar.

JJ, somente ria baixinho, não comentava muito, pois não queria se tornar o alvo de ninguém. Preferia ficar na platéia.

Garcia, já com ciúmes daquele entrosamento de seu Apolo, com a "pequena" morena, que roubava olhares de todos no local, começou a soltar umas frasinhas perdidas, rendendo boas risadas. Se havia um jogo, estava na frente

Rossi ... bom, esse estava mais preocupado com as garotas do local, não perdia nenhuma. Mas tinha uma concentração maior em seu ex-chefe, e agora a sua ex-parceira de campo, algo havia ali, e ele, com certeza, ira descobrir sem deixar espaço para negações

O show da noite começou. As pessoas acanhadas aos poucos se aproximavam do microfone, mostrando dotes artísticos. Uma verdadeira comedia. Tudo que poderia se imaginar estava ali no palco, ate o inimaginável. À noite esta ótima e ainda estava começando.

Garcia queria por tudo chegar aquele microfone, mas algo a não deixava levantar, deixou escapar que era vergonha do Hotch, o qual deu o maior apoio, salientando que a JJ deveria acompanhá-la. Esta como não iria mesmo, disse que ate cantaria, mas Rossi teria que ir também, e seria uma musica das Spice Girls... mas por azar da loira, ele aceitou.

Foi cômico a situação, Garcia, Rossi e JJ, nesta seqüência, cantando a musica "Wannabe", com direito a coreografia. Foi um aplauso geral, e também curiosidade para saber como Rossi conhecia perfeitamente os movimentos e a letra.

Após a euforia, todos queriam que Reid mostrasse seus dotes, ele acanhado disse que não saberia nem cantar o hino, sua voz era totalmente fora das normas de qualquer audição, seria um prejuízo total. Mas não teve jeito. E lá se foi ao palco e soltou um belo "Light My Fire", ninguem imaginaria Spencer Reid cantando The Doors. Sem maiores comentarios, ele arrasou em um acustico.

Morgan se prontificou em ir em seguida, mas Rossi se adiantou, deixando um sinal de " espera e confira", jogou Emilly na fogueira, disse que conhecia seu passado, coral de igreja, escola, e sabia muito bem dos varios anos de aulas de canto e piano que a morena tivera.

Apostou que, se ela nao tivesse o rabo preso com ninguem do BAU, poderia muito bem subir naquele palco e cantar, afinal, eram todos amigos, e ela nao devia nada a ninguem.

Nao teve jeito, nenhum argumento era plausivel, todos tinham uma resposta de prontidao, ate que aquele homem, o qual lhe visitava todas as noites em seu sonhos, disse:

_ Va, e me surpreenda Emilly Prentiss. Quero ver do que voce é capaz.

Hotch tinha um sorriso maroto nos olhos e labios, nao se sabia se era a bebida, ou a paixao que brilhava como uma chama em seu olhos.

_ Eu posso surpreender muita gente, ate mesmo voce, Aaron.

A deixa das segundas inteções pairou na mesa, alias, todos pararam de respirar

Ela vestia uma calça preta, que muitos adorariam saber como ela havia entrado, estava mais justo do que um collant, o que salientava todas as suas curvas. Uma blusa roxa, frente unica, seu cabelo preso em um coque mal feito. Ela estava perfeita. Nao so para Aaron Hotchner, mas para todos os homens presentes.

_ Voces me pagam! Tenho que pedir desculpas antes, nao canto nada, acabei de perder uma aposta, e o pior, é que sei que voces nao tem culpa, mas infelismente terao que me ouvir.

Deu um toque ao rapaz jovem e muito atraente que comandava o som, se preparou como uma garota com vergonha que nunca vira um microfone, uma mulher que nunca expunha suas idéias, seus pensamentos em frente a muitas pessoas.

O som começou, com um acorde tão sereno, que todos pararam ate mesmo aqueles que nem havia se lembrando que la esta um videoke

_**Give it up and I´ll set you free (Desista e eu vou te deixar livre)**_

_**Four years that he spent with me ( Quatro anos que ele passou comigo)**_

_**Hurts more but I´m on my own (Dói mais mas eu estou levando)**_

_**Got friends, but he still feels all alone( Arranjei amigos, mas ele ainda se sente totalmente sozinho)**_

O que estava acontecendo? O que eram aquelas palavras?

Todos olhavam admirados, tanto pela graciosidade na voz, quanto pelo carinho que era reconhecido nas palavras daquela canção. Não havia mais o que negar, Emily Prentiss estava apaixonada e com certeza, seu amado, estava naquela mesa, em frente a ela, olhando com olhos maravilhados

_**Someday guess you´ll understands ( Algum dia acho que você irá entender)**_

_**the way that I wanna stand (O jeito que eu quero ficar)**_

_**Sometimes and I miss your touch (Mas as vezes eu sinto falta do seu toque)**_

_**Sometimes I need you so much (As vezes eu preciso tanto de você)**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Still hurts when I talk with you (Ainda dói quando eu falo com você)**_

_**Love bites make a love brand new (Mordidas de amor rejuvenescem um amor )**_

_**Some words like how do you do (Algumas palavras como 'como vai vc')**_

_**Oh, when we´re gonna hear only I love you? **__**( Oh, quando você irá ouvir só que eu te amo?**_

Por um momento, enquanto a musica somente tocava, Emily pensava o que realmente estava querendo fazer e dizer cantando aquela musica. Havia perdido a razão. Não tinha noção. Deveria estar completamente louca, mas a musica já iria começar novamente.

Em sua frente, um homem que ate pouco tempo, era bruto, frio, forte como uma rocha, o qual nada deixava transparecer, tinha olhos focados em seu rosto, sua atenção exclusiva. Era como se ele bebesse cada palavra que ela cantava. É, ela teria muito que explicar a hora que a canção terminasse.

_**Give it up and I´ll set you free (Desista e eu vou te deixar livre)**_

_**Four years that he spent with me (Quatro anos que ele passou comigo)**_

_**Hurts more but I´m on my own (Dói mais mas eu estou levando)**_

_**Got friends, but he still feels all alone (Arranjei amigos, mas ele ainda se sente totalmente sozinho**_

_**Someday guess you´ll understands (Algum dia acho que você irá entender)**_

_**the way that I wanna stand (O jeito que eu quero ficar)**_

_**Sometimes and I miss your touch (Mas as vezes eu sinto falta do seu toque)**_

_**Sometimes I need you so much ( As vezes eu preciso tanto de você)**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Still hurts when I talk with you (Ainda dói quando eu falo com você)**_

_**Love bites make a love brand new (Mordidas de amor rejuvenescem um amor )**_

_**Some words like how do you do (Algumas palavras como 'como vai vc')**_

_**Oh, when we´re gonna hear only I love you? **__**( Oh, quando você irá ouvir só que eu te amo?**_

_**Still hurts! Oh ! Oh!**_

Enfim acabou.

O aplauso foi geral, assovios, gritos, riso e abraços. Na verdade ela não saberia nem como descer aquele mísero degrau em sua frente, mas tinha que descer, e o pior, enfrentar os olhares interrogadores e maliciosos de seus amigos, a sua frente.

Brincadeirinhas a parte, risos disfarçados... mas Derek Morgan estava presente, insistiu para que Hotch fosse ao palco, o qual ficou gelado e disse que era pedir demais, ele já estava muito alegrinho. E como não poderia deixar essa passar, disse que precisava, então como um grande amigo e agradecido companheiro de equipe, cantar uma musica, em seu lugar.

_ Cuidado, Derek, é meu nome e minha reputação que esta em jogo.

_ Pode deixar, você ainda vai me agradecer por isso.

E la se foi, aquele homem, que fez com que todas as mulheres parassem para admirar, e todos os homens para procurar um defeito, o que já tinham idéia que nunca iriam achar.

Deu-se a introdução, uma musica conhecida, que iria deixar muitos corações ofegantes

_**When a man loves a woman (Quando um homem ama uma mulher)**_

_**Can't keep his mind on nothin'else (Não consegue manter seu pensamento em mais nada)**_

_**He'd trade the world (Ele trocaria o mundo)**_

_**For a good time he's found (Pela coisa boa que encontrou)**_

_**If she is bad, he can't see it (Se ela for ruim, ele não consegue ver)**_

_**She can do no wrong (Ela nunca faz nada errado)**_

_**Turn his back on his best friend (Ele vira as costas para seu melhor amigo)**_

_**If he puts her down (Se ele falar mal dela)**_

Derek sabia que era um território muito perigoso, percebeu no olhar de Hotch que ele estava com medo, bravo e ao mesmo tempo ansioso pelo que aquela musica iria transformar.

_**When a man loves a woman (Quando um homem ama uma mulher**_

_**Spend his very last dime (Ele gasta até seu último centavo**_

_**Trying to hold on to what he needs (Tentando manter o que ele precisa**_

_**He'd given up all his comfort (Ele desiste de todos os seus confortos**_

_**And sleep out in the rain (E dorme até na chuva**_

_**If she said that's the way (Se ela disser que é assim**_

_**It ought to be (Que tem que ser**_

_**When a man loves a woman (Quando um homem ama uma mulher**_

_**I give you everything I've got (yeah) ( Ele dá tudo que tem**_

_**Trying to hold on to your precious love (Tentando manter seu precioso amor**_

_**Baby, baby please don't treat me bad ( Meu bem, por favor não me trate mal**_

_**When a man loves a woman (Quando um homem ama uma mulher**_

_**Deep down in his soul (Do fundo de sua alma**_

_**She can bring him such misery (Ela pode deixá-lo na miséria**_

_**If she is playing him for a fool (E se ela estiver traindo-o**_

_**He's the last one to know (Ele é o último a saber**_

_**Loving eyes can never see (Olhos apaixonados nunca enxergam direito**_

_**Yes when a man loves a woman (Sim, quando um homem ama uma mulher**_

_**I know exactly how he feels (Eu sei exatamente como ele se sente**_

_**'Cause, baby, baby, baby (Pois meu bem, meu bem, meu bem**_

_**I am a man ( Eu sou um homem... **_

_**When a man loves a woman (Quando um homem ama uma mulher...**_

Com a maior cara de pau e depois de muitos aplausos e suspiros da mulherada, ele simplesmente ignorou o olhar mortal , do casal sensação, dizendo:

_ Eu achei que vocês gostassem de Michael Bolton.

Aquilo com certeza foi o fim, nenhuma duvida a mais.

A conversa correu bem ate o final da noite, praticamente madrugada, todos decidiram que a melhor coisa era irem para seus respectivos quartos, pois, apesar da calmaria, estava escondido o desespero de uma paixão revelada a olho nu.

Chegando ao hotel, cada um se acomodou em seu quarto, Prentiss, Garcia e JJ, estavam no mesmo, enquanto Morgan dividia com Reid e Hotch com Rossi. Pode-se dizer que as brincadeiras continuaram ate o sono chegar.

Todos no avião, aquele aroma de amor no ar, risinhos escondidos e muito rosto queimando de vergonha. Assim foi metade da viagem.

Um certo tempo, Hotch sentou-se perto de Emily, não antes de ter enviado um olhar matador para o resto da equipe.

Ela estava em uma cadeira distante do pessoal, de costas e com um pouco de privacidade. Isso era tudo o que ele precisava.

_ Não sabia que você cantava. Linda voz. _ Sua voz tremia como de um adolescente.

_ Pois é, nem eu... alias, a muito tempo não sei o que é cantar. Saiu do coração.

_ Bom, se tudo isso saiu do seu coração, imagino que ele deve ser um lugar maravilhoso para se morar? _ Ele pensou de onde saíram aquelas palavras, era melhor nem pensar.

_ Deve ser sim, mas esta meio bagunçado, o ultimo morador começou uma reforma e deixou tudo pela metade, nem ao menos limpou a bagunça. _ Os olhos de Emily ficaram tristes, não queria pensar nisso, somente no homem que estava do seu lado, tentando uma conversa que ela não saberia onde ia acabar.

_ Que pena. Se você quiser, posso traçar o perfil, e com certeza conseguirei prende-lo, ou condená-lo por insanidade mental.

Um sorriso abriu naquele rosto másculo, que ao pouco era triste, e mostrou que por baixo de uma mascara, havia um homem, que conseguiria amar, e encantar eternamente uma mulher.

_ Será?

_ Você duvida das minhas habilidades? Eu posso te surpreender.

_ Disso, eu tenho certeza, senhor!

Aquele "senhor" maroto, que saiu daquela pequena grande mulher, arrancou dos lábios dele uma pequena gargalhada, assustando os expectadores, que fingiam dormir, mas prestavam toda atenção na conversa, como se fosse um final de novela.

_ Eu já te disse que na minha família, todos os homens, aprendem como primeira profissão, reformas em geral?

_ Não entendi. Primeiro você muda de cargo com o Morgan, agora você quer virar construtor?

_Não Agente Prentiss. É, estou enganado, você não é tão boa profiler como pensei.

_ Agora você me deixou confusa, e brava, Aaron! _ Emily estava totalmente perdida, realmente perdida.

_ Eu não irei mudar de profissão, mas isso não quer dizer que não posso, nas horas vagas, trabalhar como construtor, com reformas. _ ele dizia folhando alguma revista qualquer.

_ Ok, acho que minha mente travou.

_ Bom, isso também faz parte do serviço. Eu posso destravar sua mente, enquanto concerto seu coração, e nada mais ira doer. Posso mostrar meu orçamento?

Sem tempo de ela pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo, seus lábios foram selados com um beijo apaixonado, sem euforia, sem luxuria. somente com amor.


End file.
